


Words Unspoken

by NMartin



Series: Clexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa’s first meeting after the betrayal at Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I have never written for this ship, and I need to seriously rewatch the second season in English!

“Clarke of the Sky People.”

Five words. Five words that hurt like daggers to the blonde, standing in front of the Commander with clenched fists, knuckles white from the strength and willpower she was putting on not running towards the other and slapping her. She hated Lexa, and at the same time she didn’t. She understood how the girl couldn’t choose her over her people, but the feeling of betrayal was still there. It always was, lingering, hovering over her. It was her worst nightmare, and at the same time it made her realize how much Lexa cared for their own. No matter how hard she tried, Clarke found herself unable to hate the girl.

“Commander Lexa.”

Two words. Clarke wouldn’t notice, but the grounder swallowed and breathed out softly through her nostrils. Shoulders relaxing, the commander kept her eyes fixed on Clarke’s. So many things seemed to be unspoken in that moment, no matter how many grounders were hidden around her, pointing at the Sky girl with their weapons.

“I am not armed.”

“I know that.”

“Then why are all of them around us?”

“They’re my people, Clarke. I don’t leave my people behind.”

“We all know that.”

The last words were bitterly spoken, and everyone could see that. Lexa looked away, thinking her next words. There was no way the girl would ever forgive her for what she had done, and the Commander couldn’t lower herself to beg for forgiveness. The grounder’s eyes finally met Clarke’s again. _Say I didn’t matter to you, Lexa. I dare you. I dare you to say I was not important to you. And yet, you betrayed me, hurting me where you knew it would hurt most. My friends… You left them there, forgotten. Threatened. I dare you to say you didn’t care._

“War is war, Clarke Griffin.” the girl said, head high. My people go first, above everything else. We are not allies anymore, and their lives are what matter the most. They always have, and they always will. Is there something else you want to tell me?”

_I hate you._

_I love you._

_I don’t know anymore._

“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a war. People kept fighting, blood was being spilled all over the forest. People ran, fighting the attackers, not knowing where did they come from. The inhabitants of Mount Weather had died a week ago, and the bunker was now their home. But of course, they hadn’t able to rest, another threat quickly appearing in the Sky people’s horizon. Just like the Woods clan had once been their enemy, now another clan of grounders attacked them with swords and arrows, thinking they were just like the Mountain Men.

At first the war had been hard, the grounders having prodigious aim and managing to hurt many of the Sky people with ease. Of course, they were better trained than them— what these grounders didn’t know, was that Clarke and her people weren’t alone. Of course, it was a secret, everyone thinking that after Lexa’s betrayal nothing would be the same between them. Of course, they hadn’t spoken for days.

* * *

“War is war, Clarke Griffin.” the girl said, head high. “My people go first, above everything else. We are not allies anymore, and their lives are what matter the most. They always have, and they always will. Is there something else you want to tell me?”

_I hate you._

_I love you._

_I don’t know anymore._

“No.”

Turning around, the blonde girl walked away, fighting tears as she and the small group of people walked back to Mount Weather.

The soft sound of something cutting the air did not alert Clarke, still not used to that kind of weapons being used in battle. They were too quiet, she couldn’t hear them. But Lexa could. “Down!” the commander yelled, too late to save the life of the grounder that stood next to her. Everyone turned around, grounders quickly taking out their weapons and pointing to the trees around them— Clarke’s group was slower, taking their guns out and doing the same thing moments later.

“Why are your people attacking us?!”

“They’re not my people.” Lexa snapped, giving a look at the blonde before looking around. “There!” she pointed at a tree and a mass of arrows flew towards it, almost all of them wounding the man spying from the branch. He fell to the ground, a few feet from the commander. “He’s not from this clan.”

“Then, who is he? Are there more clans that me and my people don’t know about?” Lexa raised a brow. _‘My people’_. These words made her tilt her lips to a smirk. Clarke had obviously learnt that from her, the way of speaking and the attitude. It was as if the girl wanted to become her.

“Two more, but there has been a coalition since the war against the Mountain Men.” the Commander explained, walking towards the grounder and kneeling next to him. She did not recognize his face, or the way his face was tattooed. _A complete stranger,_ she realized. _A complete stranger just tried to assassinate me._ “Where are you from?” she questioned, her face now full of hate. She couldn’t kill him, of course not. She needed answers. He didn’t speak, just mumbled. Or maybe it was a language she didn’t know, nothing could be for sure in times of battle. “He is not from any other clan I know... “

“There… There are more clans?”

“Yes.”

“And they… want to kill my people?”

“No. That arrow was aimed at me.” her voice was monotonous, not even disturbed by the fact that one of her soldiers had just been killed inches next to her. Taking out her knife, she did not bother to pull the arrows out of the man’s body, just cut the wood they were made of. “They want to kill me.”

“What are you going to do with him? Are you going to kill him?”

“No, something worse… I’ll send him back to his clan, with a message.”

* * *

The Woods clan appeared out of the blue, sharp swords and pointy arrows making the men and women covered in dark green tattoos fall lifeless to the ground. Before Clarke’s eyes there was a scene of death and destruction, but the way she had grown up when coming to the Earth made her unable to react as she normally would. She did not feel bad, she did not feel any kind of sadness. She had grown used to fighting, she faced death with no fear anymore. She didn’t have anything to live for, just a future that she did not really like. Living on Earth always fighting. It was better than the Ark, she could actual air. But she was practically the leader of an unprepared army now, and she was necessary.

Arrows started cutting the air and killed many of the unknown grounders, wounding some of the Sky people in the progress but not enough to endanger their lives. The commander jumped off the branch she was hiding in, landing on top of a light-skinned grounder with a knife in his hands. With a hand movement, she took his wrist and made him drop the weapon, then moved her arm to break his neck. A single, rough movement. She needed nothing more to end a life. She wasn’t an assassin, like she knew Clarke had thought sometimes. She was just a soldier in a constant war. And she was honored of that fact.

And then she saw them. Two men, one running with a sword towards the leader of the Sky people while the other pointed with a bow to that same person. “Clarke.” she gasped, eyes going wide in realization. The blonde didn't even notice she was going to be attacked. If she tried to save the girl from the archer, the swordsman would kill her. If she did stop the swordsman, the girl would die with an arrow in her chest. She couldn’t stop it— but she would try. Running towards the girl while letting out an enraged yell, rolling on the ground to take a large sword from a dead man’s stomach and keeping on running, Lexa finally got near the girl, enough to push the attacker away. Swords clashing, Clarke turned in time to see the other girl be wounded in her arm, the attacker’s sword cutting off the fabric that covered it but missing to leave her mutilated. Skillfully, the girl turned, moving around the man quickly, rising her sword and beheading him. A rapid, graceful move; a second; a simple moment. And then, his head fell off his shoulders, rolling to Clarke’s feet. She wanted to scream and go back to the Ark and hide, but she was paralyzed.

If only she had been able to move. If only she had been able to stop the arrow that was directed to them. Cutting the air, it was a quiet threat to her, but a death sentence to the girl that stood in front of the blonde, stopping the arrow with her chest. Lexa fell to her knees, eyes wide as she realized that her time was over. It didn’t matter anymore whose hands were trying to keep her standing, her body felt heavy and her feet stopped working. Lying on the ground, she could see a face staring right at her, eyes wide and tears running down her cheeks. “Lexa! Lexa… Lexa, no…” Clarke managed to mutter, kneeling next to her, not caring about anything else. The archer seemed to fall off the tree, the enemies dying one after one around them. And yet, Clarke couldn’t think of anything else but the dying light in the Commander’s eyes.

“Clarke of the Sky people… a good soldier doesn’t stop fighting in the middle of a war.”

“I’m not a soldier, and even less a good one.” the other shook her head, turning to start inspecting the wound. “You’ll be okay, there is a possibility the arrow hasn’t touched any vital organs, you’ll live.”

“I won’t, Clarke. I can feel it in my heart…” the Commander sighed. She meant it literally, she could feel the pointy head made of rusty metal stabbing her heart in a gentle but deathly touch. “I am going to die, Clarke…”

“No, no, you won’t.”

“I will. It’s in the cards.”

“No, please…”

“Listen to me.” the girl whispered, her voice low enough for no one else to hear. Raising a shaky hand, she wiped away the blonde’s tears, letting out a heavy sigh. “Win this war. Protect my people… Protect your people.” she muttered, chest rising and falling with difficulty as she spoke. “I’m sorry for betraying the Sky people… I’m sorry for betraying you.”

“You did what you had to, don’t apol—”

“I lost a lover once, and then I betrayed the girl I had started to love.” Lexa told, thumb caressing the blonde’s cheek. Her words meant the world for both of them, yet

It couldn’t be possible, the grounder couldn’t be dying. Clarke wished she wasn’t. She had dragged her to a war, she had dragged her to her own grave. “You’ll be a good leader someday. I will reincarnate, I always do. Protect my people until the new Commander rises.”

“I love you. Please, please don’t leave me, Lexa. Stay with me...”

“I love you too, Clarke of the Sky people...”

Eyes closing, hand falling limp to the side, Lexa did not move again. Eyes staring empty at the bright blue sky, white clouds being witnesses of the last death of a war that should have never started. “No.” the girl couldn’t believe it, she knew it couldn’t be possible. Lexa was young, but she was a warrior. She was one of the most skilled warriors in her clan, she was the Commander. And she is gone now. “No! No, no, no...” sobs interrupted the sudden silence in the forest that said that the war had been won. Yet no one celebrated it. Around them, people stared at the young couple, wondering what was happening, realizing what the girl’s tears meant. Too many minutes passed, Clarke knew. The wounded were now carried to camp Yaha, no matter if they were from the Ark or grounders, but the blonde girl didn’t move. Kneeling next to the other, she felt as if an eternity passed. There were so many words unspoken, so many confessions still unmade. And yet, she wasn’t able to say anything. Anything, but what she knew she had to say.

_ “Yu gonplei ste odon.” _


End file.
